Aftermath Elizabeth
by wingshock
Summary: So what happens after they set sail for world's end?


Title: Aftermath Elizabeth

Author: Wing aka Cindy W.

Disclaimer: The characters and existing plotlines or scenes referenced & explored in my stories have been used without the permission of the copyright owners. I have not made and will not make any attempt to copyright these characters or stories. I am not using these stories or characters for profit. Big-shots please, I beg of you: Pass me by.

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest

Feedback: Yeah, baby!

Author's Notes: I don't know what possessed me to write this. Some voo-doo witch with black teeth perhaps. I have another similar that begins with Will. I don't even think I have Mr. Gibbs' dialect right. But alas, it HAD to be written. Tried to find a beta reader, but oooooh nooooo! So, don't hold it against me. Further, if you like this at all and want to beta read the other version, gimme holler.

Elizabeth stood at the ship's rail, staring out over the sea. Her hair blew into her eyes, the strands becoming wet in her tears.

"Jack," she whispered to the wind. "Forgive me." The tears flowed more freely, and she felt a sob catch in her throat.

"Elizabeth," she heard Will speak her name. He sounded solemn and breathless.

She wiped her eyes and cheeks, then turned to face him. She forced a small smile. "We're making good time, I think."

"Yes." He stepped up beside her. For a full five minutes, neither said a word, both looking at the ocean. Then Will's breathing picked up speed and he suddenly turned his back to the rail. He crossed his arms. "I heard the Captain was able to make a little room for you." He took in a breath and held it a moment. "Is it comfortable?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Good." Silence again, the wind and the waves the only sounds. "I talked to him."

"Who?" Elizabeth seemed distracted.

"The Captain," Will faced the rail again. "Never thought he and I would be on speaking terms. But, things change."

"Yes." Elizabeth was still thinking of Jack. "Things change."

At this, Will's eyes misted. He took a deep breath through his nose. "Aren't you wondering what I talked to him about?"

"Oh. Yes, of course."

"Our marriage."

"Our – why?"

"He said he would be happy to do it for us." Will took hold of her right hand. "Unless you care about the dress and the party and -"

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't care."

Will allowed himself a small smile. "I thought not. Good then." He was silent for a moment, then rushed through his next sentence. "If it's all right with you, I'd like to tell him that we're ready this moment."

"This moment?"

Will squeezed her hand, boring his dark brown eyes into hers. "Yes, this moment."

Tension filled the air between them as Will awaited her answer. What reason could she have for saying no? She already said the wedding didn't matter, and they both knew she had private quarters below deck. The contrast in Will's mind between sleeping in his hammock near Mr. Gibbs and sleeping in Elizabeth's bed was becoming unbearable to him. Besides, the quicker they were wed, the quicker Will had her all to himself, the quicker he could get any thought of Jack Sparrow out of her head.

Her silence was ripping at his heart and soul. "Elizabeth?" It sounded desperate, almost whiney in his ears. "Please, say something."

"How can we?"

Will lowered his head into his hands. "How can we. Good God." His eyes misted to almost overflowing and he pressed his palms against the wet sockets.

"I can't – there's no way I can be happy right now. No way that I can marry right now. Not with –" Her eyes expressed her inner pain as she scanned the horizon. "Him suffering out there."

Will's hands fell from his face and he turned on his heel, walking as fast as he could away from her. He almost tumbled down the steps as he descended to the crew's quarters. He tripped on a coil of rope as he stalked toward his hammock. He stopped, picked up the offender and threw it forcefully against the wall.

"What ails ye, boy?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

Will looked at the faces of the other crew members and didn't want them to see he'd been crying. He stopped in the shadows and sat down on a barrel.

Mr. Gibbs approached him anyway, and lowered his voice. "Again I ask ye, what's wrong?" Gibbs' eyes flicked back and forth from the crew to Will.

"Nothing that concerns the crew or ship, rest assured." Will answered.

"Thanks be for that," Gibbs replied. He patted Will's shoulder. "But I still have concern fer ye, my boy."

Will ran his left hand down his face. "You can't help me."

"Ay, maybe so – but give an old man a try."

"Can you make Elizabeth stop loving Jack Sparrow?"

Gibbs' eyes went wide. "What boy?" He laughed. "That's impossible!"

Will shook his head sadly. "Improbable."

"Impossible I say," Gibbs replied. "Impossible, Will!"

"I wish it were."

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. "How do you know this?"

"I saw – I saw her kiss Jack on the Pearl."

"A kiss, boy! What of it between friends?"

"It wasn't friendly." Will shook his head, his eyes filling again. "And she practically admitted it to me just now. She said –" Will took a breath before continuing. "She said she can't marry me for thinking of Jack."

Gibbs shook his head again. "It can't be so."

The tears ran down Will's cheeks. He forgot to be embarrassed about them. "'Tis."

Gibbs looked at him with sympathy. "Impossible still, says I. But, if it be so, then I am heartily sorry." He patted Will's shoulder again. "Heartily so."

Will rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth, trying to stop the tears. Gibbs returned to the crew, who were all whispering about Will's state. Gibbs spoke quietly to them, but the only words Will could make out were "broken heart."

Elizabeth stood in the shadows below deck, waiting for Will to head for the hammocks. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him – sunburned and dirty from work. His long locks hung around his face, shiny from the day's sweat.

When he saw her he stopped in his tracks. His dark eyes glared at her. "Elizabeth," he said. "I hope you're well."

Elizabeth took hold of his forearm and pulled him toward her.

Will planted his feet and refused to move. He pulled his arm back, easily freeing it from her grasp. "What is it?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked hurt at his rebuff. "I need to talk to you." She reached her hand toward his arm again. "Privately."

Will placed his hand on his hip and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his other forearm. "Concerning?"

"Privately." Elizabeth said, lowering her voice. She held out her hand to him, but he didn't take it.

"All right," He said, motioning for her to go ahead. "Lead the way."

Elizabeth opened the door to her room and went inside. Will stood on the threshold. "Come in," she said.

"I don't think it's proper for a gentleman to –" Will began.

Elizabeth cut him off. "Stop it and come here!" She demanded. Will stepped inside and she latched the door behind him.

Will examined the apartment. A single bed, small table and lantern. Some hooks on the wall held what garments she'd brought. He noticed a hairbrush on the table and picked it up. Her golden-brown hairs were wound within the bristles. Laying it aside, he looked at the white sheeted bed and pillow. He ran his hand along the sheet. "Nice," he said coldly.

"Yes, it is." Elizabeth said. "But lonely." Then she stepped toward Will, placed her hands against his chest and kissed him passionately. Will took a step back but didn't pull away.

She was afraid of how Will would react to her confession, and wondered if she could make him understand. To her advantage was Will's love for her. She hoped he could forgive and forget all because of it. As inexperienced as she was, she had learned the power she had over men. She could make them as putty in her hands, and assumed this would be true for Will as well. After all, he desired her more than any other man did.

She ran her hands up to his neck and face, then back down to his chest. He seemed spellbound, his mouth intertwining with hers eagerly and persistently.

Now in for the kill, Elizabeth thought. She planned to pull him down onto the bed and keep him in this kiss until he begged her to go get the Captain. Somewhere she felt guilty for it – for using this to get her way. But she consoled herself with the fact that she loved him, and that it was for his own good. _Make him forget everything but you_, she told herself.

She began to lower herself onto the bed, but as soon as Will became aware of his downward motion, he snapped his head back and broke the kiss.

"Will!" Elizabeth said with desperation.

"Elizabeth, why are you doing this?" He turned away from her.

"I love you, Will."

"Don't pull me along like this just because you know it is in your power to do so," Will said to the wall. After a moment he turned to face her, his eyes misting. "You love Jack!"

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Then you were unfaithful to me with a man you don't love?"

"I was never unfaithful to you, Will!"

"I don't understand."

Elizabeth drew against him again, and held his face in her hands. "I love you, Will. With all my heart." She kissed him again, and prayed with all her might that he would believe her. Both of them were trembling as Elizabeth broke the kiss to say, "Marry me now."

Will's brow was furrowed with confusion. "Then, why?"

Elizabeth's eyes welled with tears. "I – I've lied to everyone," she began. "At the Pearl, I said that Jack decided to stay behind."

"Yes."

"That wasn't true. Jack didn't volunteer - I made him stay."

Will shook his head, trying to make sense of everything. "Made him? How could you _make_ Jack do anything?"

Elizabeth smiled bitterly. "I kissed him only to get his – his –" A tear rolled down her cheek. Barely able continue, the next word came in a whisper. "Hands." She stopped and sobbed involuntarily. Will stood dumb and still, not knowing what to think or do. Elizabeth lifted her head and took in a breath, sniffed loudly and exclaimed, "Oh, poor Jack! It was so easy!" Then she broke into sobs again.

Will's eyes were franticly searching the floorboards for something impossible to find. His mind was quickly trying to put the pieces together. Slowly he shook his head as reality dawned on him. "You – you tricked him."

Elizabeth's red, swollen eyes met his. She nodded. "Yes." She swiped at her cheeks and tried to compose herself.

Still nodding slowly, Will said, "The shackles."

Elizabeth nodded.

"You killed Jack?"

"Will, I –" Elizabeth shook her head quickly, not wanting Will to continue this line of judgment. "No. No! I – I helped him to do the right thing!"

"You killed Jack!" Will thundered.

"No!" Elizabeth protested. She shook her head. "I just – I just –" She couldn't defend herself. She _had_ killed him.

"So," Will said, visibly upset. "Not only was Jack not the selfless hero, but _you_ are a murderer!"

"Will, listen to me!"

"I think you were right, Elizabeth. It's better that we not marry right now." Will reached for the door latch, and a second later he was gone.

END


End file.
